Come Get Us
by Starlight-killer
Summary: Misaki, Mikan, Hotaru, and Anna are all tired of waiting on the boys, so the give a little show during the festival to speed things up a bit. Tsubasa, Natsume, Ruka, and Koko aren't happy about it at all. Song Fic.
1. E-X-P-R-E-S-S

"Everyone please make your way to the auditorium! We have a very special performance for you!" Narumi-sensei's voice boomed over the speakers.

It was the festival and everyone was having a great time.

Well except Natsume and his rag tag group of friends. They couldn't find their crushes anywhere.

Tsubasa crossed his arms, "Whatever, come on, we might see them on the way in." He was grumpy, he couldn't find Misaki anywhere. He had assumed she had taken off with some guy.

They sat in the back of the auditorium and Ruka took out his cell, once again trying to get ahold of Hotaru.

"She won't reply man, she hasn't all day. Anna hasn't either." Koko said.

Ruka glared sadly. "I just wanted to see if she would."

"Why aren't you worried about Mikan, Natsume? What if she's running around with some guy?" Tsubasa questioned. "Polka dots couldn't get anyone to like her, besides, if she was running around with some guy. Why would I care?"

They all rolled their eyes. He never admitted to liking her. They already knew he did though.

"Now! If I may have your attention, four lovely ladies will be preforming 3 songs, it won't take much of your time, but I would like it if you all did pay attention, they put so much effort into this."

The room went dark.

The curtains raised on four girls, their backs turned to them.

Music began to play slowly. They began to pop their hips and snap to the music.

**It's a cold and crazy world that's raging outside  
Well baby, me and all my girls are bringing on the fire  
Show a little leg, got to shimmy your chest  
It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's burlesque **

Misaki sung, showing off her leg, and dropping down and shaking her chest sexily as she went back up.

Tsubasa stared, damn did she look good. She was in skin tight shorts, the looked like they were spandex, with a tight zip up top, which was exposing a serious amount of cleavage. Her red hair was wild and sexy.

He heard whoops and whistles and glared around the room.

_E-X-P-R-E-S-S  
Love, sex, ladies, no regrets  
E-X-P-R-E-S-S  
Love, sex, ladies, no regrets_

The others sang, still popping their hips.

_Been holding down for quite some time  
And finally the moment's right  
I love to make the people stare  
They know I got that certain savoir-faire  
_

Mikan turned around and was in pretty much the same thing as Misaki, her hair was down and loose. She tossed her hair and gave a seductive smile out to the crowd. As boys clapped and cheered, she dropped down on her ankles, spun so she was profile to the crowd, and stuck her ass out as she came back up.

Natsume held the bridge of his nose. There was no way Mikan was really that grown up. They were what…16 now. Since when did she look this good?

He felt the sudden urge to burn some of the boys in the crowd.

_**Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen  
If I let you close enough to touch?  
Step into the fantasy, you'll never wanna leave  
Baby, that's guaranteed, why?  
**_

Hotaru turned around. "Holy…" Ruka stared, mouth open.

She sexily walked, swaying her hips. She motioned her finger for someone to come here and ran a hand through her short hair, parting her lips and licking them.

Men called out to her, Ruka didn't like it one bit.

"There is no way she can make faces like _that_." Koko whispered. "Don't look at her!" Ruka growled, punching the side of his head.

_****_It's a passion and emotion  
It's a fashion, burlesque  
It'll move you, going through you  
Do what I do, burlesque  


Anna turned, her long waved hair pulled to one side. She sashayed down the stage, and moved like a cat in between the other girls, kicking her leg up a bit off the ground as she sung burlesque.

When her leg left the ground, men cheered even louder.

Koko made a strange noise and bit his lip. "What's wrong with you man?"

"She is so damn hot…" Koko whispered, not taking his eyes off her curvaceous body.

"Since when did they get this damn fine?" Tsubasa murmured.

**All ladies come to flaunt it  
Boys, throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me, can you feel it?  
It's burlesque, burlesque, burlesque **

Misaki swung her hips and slid her hands down her legs. Running her hands all over her body and throwing her head back as she sung.

"Damn woman." Tsubasa muttered as men across the auditorium hollered.

_I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge  
They screaming more for more and more they beg  
I know it's me they come to see  
My pleasure brings them to their knees_

Mikan dropped to her knees and spread her legs, and ran a hand through her long hair.

"She better not be pleasing anyone. No one should be _begging_ for _her_." Natsume hissed. The temperature began to rise in the room.

Mikan grabbed the zipper on her outfit and teasingly pulled it down a little more.

His eyes narrowed.

_**Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen  
If I let you close enough to touch?  
Step into the fantasy, you'll never wanna leave  
Baby, that's guaranteed, why**_

They sung together.

"How much longer is this damn song?" Koko huffed. Anna pulled her zipper as low as Mikan's as she sung her next lines.

It's a passion and emotion  
It's a fashion, burlesque  
It'll move you, going through you  
Do what I do, burlesque  


Koko whined and fidgeted in his seat.

_**All ladies come to flaunt it  
Boys, throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me, can you feel it?  
It's burlesque, burlesque, burlesque  
Burlesque, burlesque, burlesque, burlesque**_

Hotaru sashayed across the stage, giving out plenty of winks as she passed.

Ruka scrunched his face in anger.

_****__**  
It's a passion and emotion  
It's a fashion, burlesque  
It'll move you, going through you  
Do what I do, burlesque**_

All ladies come to flaunt it  
Boys, throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me, can you feel it?  
It's burlesque, burlesque, burlesque

Burlesque, burlesque, burlesque, burlesque

They sang together. Their flipped their hair and ran their hands down their bodies, fully exciting the crowd. Even the ladies appreciated it. They knew what was going on, the boys just thought it was a good show.

Hotaru pulled her zipper down all the way, she wasn't exposed but it showed off her body. She bit her lip and winked as they walked off stage.

"What the hell was that?!" Tsubasa yelled out.

"Shut up idiot!" Koko huffed.

The sat there, waiting for the next act, hoping it wasn't as… provocative. _**  
**_


	2. Show Me How You Burlesque!

"Well! Wasn't that interesting? Now don't you just want more?" Narumi yelled into the microphone.

The crowd cheered, well everyone but our four boys in the back. They weren't happy about this. At all.

'Does Mikan really think she can get away with this!?' Natsume thought angrily.

'Hotaru.' Ruka seethed. She looked so damn good, and everyone gets to see it.

'Misaki…. You know how to make a man crave you.' Tsubasa huffed silently.

'Anna! How could you flaunt yourself like that! In front of all these men!' Koko thought, desperately.

"Well, our ladies are ready!"

_Underneath the city lights  
There is a world few know about  
Where rules don't apply, no  
And you can't keep a good girl down_

Natsume groaned. Of course Mikan was singing. She slowly turned around, in a black and red corset top, with a black and red skirt, with black thigh high stockings on and deadly heels. She stepped down the stairs and threw a hand to her forehead as she sang the last line.

"Surely she will break her neck." Ruka whispered. They'd never seen the girl in heels before.

**She goin' through the club looking for a good time  
Gonna make that, shake that money on a dime  
Don't need a sugar daddy, she can work it just fine  
Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night**

Misaki sang, getting on a table and swaying her hips.

Tsubasa's jaw dropped. The red in the outfit made her hair look more exotic that usual.

Yeah, baby doll just comes alive  
Under the spotlight, all the girls wanna fall in line  
We say, hey, here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show  
Hey, here go the boozie, gonna show a little more  
  
Anna stomped to the center stage with confidence, taking everyone's attention. She waved her hands when she sang fall in line and ruffled her skirt and lifted it up, winking at the crowd.

Koko blinked, and was nearly a puddled mess in his seat.

_**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque**_

Hotaru kicked a leg up in a line dancer style, and shook her ass, and pulled Misaki off the table when she sang show me how you burlesque.

_****_

_**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque**_

They all sang in a formation swishing their skirts in sync, and kicking their legs.

The boys were all drooling, even Natsume. His was just less noticeable.

_****__  
A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice  
She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice  
Just shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut, give a little what, what  
Up on the tables, we'll be dancing all night_

Mikan winked and shook her chest and strutted around the stage, getting on the table and danced, in a very, sexy manner.

Natsume stared wide-eyed as she dropped down so her legs were spread apart and she leaned over, showing her boobs, which were very well developed.

"Since when did Mikan have _those?_" Tsubasa exclaimed. Natsume directed his eye's to him, shooting a cold glare. "Keep your eyes on your own woman. Mikan's mine. Don't look at her…assets again." He growled dangerously.

"Of course man!" He panicked, throwing his hands up in defense.

__Yeah, everybody just comes to life  
Under the spotlight, all the boys wanna fall behind  
We say, hey, here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show  
Hey, here go the boozie, gonna show a little more

Anna sung, waving her finger for a boy to come here. One actually ran up onto the stage and Anna and he began dancing.

Koko growled and jumped from his seat. "HEY! GET YOU'RE FI-" He was cut off as Tsubasa and Ruka jumped up and grabbed him. "Sit down before you make a fool of yourself."

When they realized they weren't going to get kicked off stage, three other guys jumped up on the stage.

Let's just say the temperature was getting higher in the room with each passing minute.

_**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque**_

They sung together, sashaying around the men onstage.

Tsubasa twitched as the guy that was dancing with Misaki grabbed her waist and spun her towards him.

She grinded her ass against his leg and backed away, ruffling her skirt as she went and strutted across the stage.

_**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque**_

They sung together again, Mikan leapt into the air and was caught and brought back down, the man's hand going up to the top of her thigh.

Natsume clenched his fists and glared.

_**Okay girls, let's show 'em how it's done  
It ain't over till we say and we've only just begun**_

Hotaru sang, the girls winking at the crowd at the same time and dropped to the floor, swinging with legs into the air, giving a clear view of their panties. Which Natsume noticed were defiantly _not_ polka doted.

_Lemme hear you say, yeah  
Say yeah  
Say yeah  
Say yeah_

Anna belted from the floor, being pulled from the ground and into the chest of her dance partner.

Koko had no idea she had those kinds of vocals.

The other three girls sat up and began to kick their legs and swung up in the same manner Anna had been.

_**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque**_

They all sang spinning and switching partners.

_****_

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque

On the last note, they faced the audience, giving them sexy grins. The curtain fell.

Oh my, those little ladies just got themselves a one way ticket to the top of a tower.


	3. Tough Lover

"Looks like we got quite a show! My my!" Narumi-sensei declared.

"Yeah…" Tsubasa murmered.

"So, you guys like our little act?" Narumi called out to the crowd. They cheered.

"I take that as a yes." Narumi giggled.

Well, our ladies are ready for their final act of the night! I hope you enjoy!" With that the lights went down.

**Ooh, oh yeah yeah  
Oooh yeah yeah**

Misaki sang, she had on pretty much a black shiny bra, and black leather shorts with a hat.

The other girls were in the same outfit.

**I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah  
I need a, a tough lover, woo  
I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah  
A tough lover, ooh yeah**

Misaki sang, putting her thumbs in the waist band of her pants, pulling them down a bit and rotating her hips.

Low whistles echoed around and she winked at them.

When he kisses me, I get that thrill  
When he does that wiggle I won't keep still  
I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)A tough lover (woo)  
I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
Tough lover (hum, hum)

Anna sang, walking down stage, giving a shudder, as if she was thinking about him.

Koko pouted.

_The seven sisters got nothing on him  
I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind  
Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed  
It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist  
He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass  
Don Juan ain't got the half the chance_

Mikan bounced down to Anna, and wagged her finger at him.

___**He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)  
He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (oh oh)**_

They sang together. All giving a fainting motion.

"No one better be loving on her." Natsume growled.

_**Hey, hey, hey ah  
He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry  
He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive  
He'll do anything that he wants to do  
Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah**_

Hotaru turned, smiling, then making a sad face.

Ruka huffed. "She is so complicated."

_**A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (hey yeah, yeah yeah)  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (oh oh)**_

They sang together, and the curtain dropped.

"That, ladies and gentlemen, conclude the festival!" Narumi grinned down at the crowd, who burst into applause.

People started exiting the theatre. Except for four boys. They sat there waiting for everyone to leave.

As soon as everyone had exited, they leaped from their seats and ran to the stage, scrambling on, Tsubasa had to pull Ruka up because he wasn't managing quite as well as the other boys, and they booked it back stage.

They fled down to the dressing room and opened the door, seeing the girls talking with the boys from earlier, in only what they had on earlier.

"Oh my… I didn't think they would get here this fast…" Anna spoke, staring at them wide eyed.

"Get the _fuck_ away from _our_ girlfriends." They said in a dangerous voice.

When Ruka, Koko and Tsubasa bring out their dangerous side, you better hope you'll make it out alive._****_


	4. All's Well That Ends Well

The boy next to Hotaru raised an eye brow. "These ladies are single. Try again."

Ruka glowered. "Hotaru. Come here." He said lowly, holding his hand out for her.

She blinked and gave him a blank look.

"Hotaru." His eyes softened in agony.

The boy stepped in between them, facing Hotaru. "Care to join me for dinner?"

Tsubasa grabbed the back of the boy's collar. "Oh I'm sorry. Did you not here my friend? Hotaru has been claimed. Your services aren't needed." He dragged the boy out and looked at his friends. "Well?"

The one sitting with Misaki stood up strode over to where Tsubasa stood. "Who do you think you are?"

Natsume's hands lit up in flames. "I suggest, if you don't want a taste of that, you all will leave." Koko said, smiling.

The other boys exchanged looks and booked it out of the room.

The four boys turned to the girls who were just sitting there, watching the whole scene unfold.

Suddenly, Tsubasa strode forward, almost running, and pulled Misaki up, and pressed his mouth to hers hungrily, one arm around her waist, another tangling in her red locks.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow at the heavy make out session. "Really guys? Can you take that somewhere… else?"

With that Tsubasa picked Misaki up and clumsily made their way out the door and down the hall, a crash and giggles following shortly.

They all sat in silence staring. Of course Tsubasa would be the one to take his girl away first, I mean he had been waiting longer than any of them for her.

Koko stepped up to Anna. "Look, I know I haven't been the best guy lately, and I know you probably don't care anymore, but I have to tell you. I love you, okay? Even if you don't want to date me, I just really needed you to know that…" He spoke sadly, looking down at his shoes.

Anna smiled and stood up. "Koko… You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that."

His head snapped up so fast, Natsume couldn't believe he didn't get whiplash. "You… You what?"

She put her hand on his shoulder and looked up at him. "I love you too. Now come on, I want to go change." She spoke, pulling him out of the room, since he was in a daze. "You love me?"

Mikan giggled at his expression. Natsume's head snapped towards her. "Don't think you've gotten off the hook, polka dots."

Mikan raised an eye brow. "I never knew I was on the hook." She stood up and grabbed her clothes, and slipped on the heels. Natsume's eyes darkened and grabbed her arm when she tried to walk by.

"Mikan."

"Natsume?"

He glanced at Ruka before pressing his lips possessively against Mikan's. Her eyes widened and she pulled away. "What the hell?"

He huffed and threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the room, closing the door and nodding his head to Ruka, "Good luck."

"NATSUME PUT ME DOWN."

With that, the door closed.

Ruka fidgeted under Hotaru's bored stare. "Oh… Uh…"

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "I've been waiting for years for you to admit that you like me, baka." She said, in her monotone voice, before bringing her lips up to meet Ruka's.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back as well as he could.

* * *

**Done! Hope you like it, sorry it's late, HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS! Be safe okay? Thanks for encouraging me to continue, sorry I'm behind in all my stories, have fun with whatever ****activities** you're doing tonight, hope its fun!

**With tricks and treats, **

**Stare (TONIGHT I'M BUMBLEBEE!)**


End file.
